High on Caffeine
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: Shizuo tidak menyukai kopi. Izaya memulai hari Minggu-nya dengan kopi. Mungkin Shizuo perlu mencoba segelas kopi itu juga.


**_ ****High on Caffeine**** _**

**Disclaimer**:  
Character(s) owned by Narita Ryohgo

**Warning(s)**:  
Shizaya (but it should be clear even without the warning, right?). Established relationship. PWP without porn (I don't know what's the point, really). And maybe a little bit unrealistic side effect of coffee.

* * *

- **begin** -

* * *

Shizuo yakin dia menaruhnya di sini. Tidak mungkin ada yang berani memindahkannya. Dia adalah penguasa tempat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggu ketenangan tenmpat ini tanpa seijinnya. Tidak seorang pun selain Kasuka, dan dia yakin Kasuka belum berkunjung ke tempat ini sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Jadi siapa yang berani-beraninya memindahkan puding Shizuo?

Siapa yang dengan lantangnya mengibarkan bendera perang dengan mengganggu ketenangan kulkas Shizuo? Semua orang tau Shizuo mencintai kulkasnya. Shizuo selalu menjaga kulkasnya dengan penuh cinta. Menjaga agar isinya tetap berada dalam batas kadaluarsa dan senantiasa diganti begitu mulai tidak segar.

Dan Shizuo memberikan pehatian lebih pada puding. Karena puding adalah isi kulkas yang paling berharga. Bukan dalam nominal karena kau tidak bisa menilai kebahagiaan dengan uang.

Sementara Shizuo sedang sibuk mengeluarkan asap gelap mengerikan dari kepalanya, tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya dengan senyum lebar jelas tergambar di wajah pucatnya. Tidak, orang itu tidak sedang pucat karena takut akan kemarahan Shizuo, dia hanya selalu berada dalam kulkas internal yang menjaganya selalu dingin meski matahari sibuk menyengat.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" kata orang itu karena sepertinya mulai merasa kasihan dengan eksistensi Shizuo yang sepertinya akan segera menguap karena amarahnya.

Mendengar suara menyebalkan barusan, seketika awan gelap di kepala Shizuo menghilang, dia menoleh ke arah suara. Seharusnya dia berada di rumah sendiri hari ini. "Kutu?"

Izaya, orang yang seharusnya tidak berada di rumah Shizuo saat ini, meringis dan dengan santainya menunjuk ke arah tempat sampah, "Kita memakannya bersama semalam. Mau kopi?" Mau tidak mau Shizuo menyadari kalau bukan hanya berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, Izaya juga melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya—meski dia tau keberadaan mesin pembuat kopi di rumahnya hanya untuk kepentingan Izaya.

Benar saja, saat Shizuo melihat ke arah tempat sampah, dia melihat kemasan puding yang sedang dicarinya tadi. "Bohong. Aku berencana akan memakannya hari ini. Tiga hari setelah dia kumasukkan dalam kulkas. Dan kau tidak suka puding."

Izaya berjalan mendatangi pacarnya yang sepertinya akan mulai berasap lagi. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya—yang menurut orang lain mengerikan tapi Shizuo lebih tau kalau hanya senyum yang ini yang tidak menyimpan rencana jahat—mengarahkan gelas kopinya ke dekat hidung Shizuo, membuat Shizuo mencium bau kopi hitam yang sangat disukai Izaya.

Shizuo tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana Izaya bisa menyukai kopi. Karena kopi itu samasekali tidak manis. Itu sangat berbeda dengan Izaya. Dia bisa menjadi manis di saat-saat tertentu. Oke, itu _off topic_.

Ada yang lain dengan kopi yang disodorkan Izaya pagi ini—bukan berarti dia pernah mencium aroma apalagi meminum kopi yang selalu diminum Izaya. Kopi itu tidak berbau seperti kopi yang biasa diminum Tom-san, dan ada kalanya Tom-san tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa kopi.

Shizuo melirik kearah Izaya, "Baunya tidak seperti kopi,"

Sontak Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi tetap menjaga agar kopi yang ada di gelasnya tidak tumpah—dia tidak mau mengorbankan kopi bagus hanya untuk kebodohan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Ahaha…, Shizu-chan, kau benar-benar lucu. Tentu saja ini kopi. Tidak percaya?" Izaya kembali menyodorkan gelasnya.

Shizuo melihat ke dalam gelas itu. Isinya tinggal setengah, itu berarti Izaya sudah meminumnya. Minuman ini aman. Mungkin.

Ketika Shizuo meraih gelas yang disodorkannya, Izaya melepaskan pegangannya pada sang gelas. Membiarkan Shizuo merasakan kopinya.

Ini tidak seperti kopi yang terakhir dia minum—yang membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi minum kopi seumur hidupnya. Kopi yang itu pahit dan membuat perutnya mual, belum lagi tenggorokannya langsung kering begitu kopinya selesai lewat. Kopi yang ini memang pahit. Tapi ada rasa manis di belakang yang membuat Shizuo tidak bisa berhenti minum. Semoga setelah ini dia tidak mual. Karena Shizuo mengembalikan gelas Izaya dalam keadaan kosong.

Izaya menyeringai. Tidak, dia tidak memasukkan apa pun ke dalam kopinya, itu hanya kopi yang biasa dia minum setiap pagi. Tapi selalu ada kepuasan tersendiri saat ada yang mengakui kalau apa yang kau buat terasa nikmat. Gelas kosong itu adalah pengakuan yang cukup untuk Izaya. Terlebih karena Shizuo selalu menghina kebiasaannya minum kopi setiap pagi—_as if_ merokok sebagai kebiasaan bukan kebiasaan buruk.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Shizuo tiba-tiba.

Izaya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memang apa salahnya aku berada di sini?" jawab Izaya sambil melihat isi kulkas, siapa tau ada yang bisa dia makan tanpa mengakibatkan kemarahan sang _fortissimo_.

"Kau tidak pernah ada di sini hari Minggu,"

"Itu karena Shizu-chan tidur sepanjang hari di hari Minggu. Jadi tidak tau kalau aku di sini,"

"Bodoh. Aku mengenali baumu,"

Izaya tergelak. "Shizu-chan…, tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengendusku sebaik dirimu. Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak pernah membuatku bosan."

Shizuo berniat membalas ucapan Izaya dengan sumpah serapah lain yang bisa dia temukan, tapi mendadak kepalanya terasa sangat ringan. Dan meskipun seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa ringan, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat susah untuk tetap berdiri. Oleh karena itu dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di situ. Sialan, pasti Izaya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kopi yang diminumnya tadi.

Tapi ketika dia menoleh ke arah Izaya, dia masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya. Izaya tau di mana wilayah kulkasnya. Kulkas itu akan baik-baik saja.

Izaya berjalan ke arah Shizuo dengan sebuah apel di tangannya. Menggigitnya seolah apel itu adalah buah surga. Tidak menyadari ada cairan apel—atau liur—yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dan tiba-tiba Izaya terlihat kabur di mata Shizuo.

Sesaat setelah terlihat kabur, Izaya menggandakan dirinya. Bodoh, tentu saja Shizuo tidak benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu, mereka harus pindah anime dulu agar Izaya bisa melakukan itu. Tapi membayangkan memiliki banyak Izaya itu…

Shizuo mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menghitung berapa banyak Izaya yang sedang berada di depannya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, banyak. Kemudian tanpa sadar Shizuo mengeluarkan seringai yang biasa dikenal sebagai _rape face_, dan Shizuo tau Izaya bergetar sedikit. Entah takut atau berharap.

Shizuo tau apa isi kepala Izaya kalau dia memakai ekspresi seperti itu.

Shizuo menggerakkan telunjuknya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menghitung Izaya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat. Masih dengan apel di mulutnya, Izaya mendekat. Lebih dekat. Lebih dekat. Sampai akhirnya dia duduk di pangkuan Shizuo. Meletakkan kedua pahanya di sebelah pinggang Shizuo dan merangkulkan lengannya di leher Shizuo, melupakan apel yang tadi ada di tangannya.

Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Shizuo ingin melempar Izaya karena dia bisa memanipulasi Shizuo seperti ini. Atau karena dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kopinya. Tapi kalau ada satu emosi yang bisa menutupi rasa marah pada Shizuo, itu adalah nafsu.

Dan bibir Izaya yang terus menyeringai itu seolah dihiasi dengan papan besar bertuliskan, 'cium aku'. Shizuo mungkin orang terkuat di Ikebukuro, tapi bahkan dia tidak sekuat itu. Mata coklat Izaya yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya itu juga samasekali tidak membantu.

Tentu saja mata Shizuo yang masih melihat banyak Izaya samasekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Dan akhirnya Shizuo menyerah. Dia tidak bisa menahan godaan berada di antara banyak Izaya. Shizuo menutup jarak yang memisahkan bibirnya dan bibir Izaya—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh—dengan satu ciuman dalam. Tipikal ciuman yang dia tau sangat disukai Izaya: penuh dengan pijatan pelan dengan lidah mereka. Dan Shizuo menerima lenguhan pelan Izaya yang menunjukkan bagaimana Izaya menyukai ciuman itu.

Dengan menutup matanya, akhirnya Shizuo bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada satu Izaya saja. Dia tau benar tubuhnya tidak akan bisa dikontrol lagi begitu pikirannya yakin dia punya banyak Izaya untuk dimakan, karena itu dia menutup matanya dan meyakinkan diri kalau saat ini dia hanya perlu menikmati satu Izaya.

Dari pinggangnya yang halus, kencang dan berisi: tidak seperti pinggang perempuan karena Shizuo menyukai bagaimana kerasnya perut Izaya. Keras dan sangat menggoda tangannya untuk tetap bergerak. Shizuo tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang terus bergerak menjelajahi bagian tengah tubuh Izaya: dari perut hingga punggung, Shizuo tidak pernah bisa memilih bagian mana yang paling dia sukai.

Terlebih ketika Izaya mengerang menyatakan betapa dia menikmati perlakuan Shizuo: pada saat seperti inilah Shizuo benar-benar lupa kalau tidak seharusnya dia menyukai parasit yang berada di pangkuannya. Tapi untuk saat ini Shizuo tidak peduli. Selama parasit ini masih berada di pangkuannya, tidak akan ada manusia yang bisa dicelakainya. Jadi penghuni dunia yang lain tidak berhak menghakiminya karena dia menyukai bagaimana puting Izaya mulai mengeras begitu tersentuh oleh jari-jari kasarnya.

Masih dengan lidah saling terkunci satu sama lain, Shizuo memindahkan posisi mereka: membuat tubuh Izaya terkurung di bawah Shizuo. Hari ini adalah satu dari hari yang langka di mana Izaya menjadi submisif tanpa perlawanan terlebih dulu; Shizuo semakin yakin kalau kopi yang tadi dia minum bukanlah kopi yang wajar.

Tidak dari keduanya menyadari bagaimana pakaian mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah sofa di mana mereka beraada. Tidak juga ada yang menyadari kalau luka cakaran di punggung Shizuo yang baru mengering mulai terbuka lagi. Yang mereka tau mereka sudah bersatu. Seperti seharusnya.

Erangan Izaya dan lenguhan Shizuo memenuhi ruangan itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu Shizuo yakin para tetangga tidak mungkin masuk seenaknya. Aroma keringat dan seks memenuhi indera penciuman mereka tapi mereka tidak peduli. Karena bukankah ini hari Minggu dan hari Minggu adalah hari di mana kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan?

Setengah jam dan yang tersisa tinggal napas dua orang paling berbahaya di Ikebukuro yang masih menderu. Saling terkait karena sofa yang mereka tempati tidak akan muat kalau mereka tidak sedekat itu.

Shizuo melihat mata coklat Izaya, dan dia tau dia hanya butuh satu Izaya. Lebih dari satu dan dia akan mati karena terlalu lelah menikmatinya.

"Kau tidak mabuk oleh dua botol bir tapi kau langsung mabuk hanya karena setengah gelas kopi. Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti membuatku kagum, huh?"

* * *

**- end -**

* * *

**AN:**  
So, I'm a little bit high on caffeine too when I wrote this. Unlucky me, there's no Izaya nearby to screw. Sigh. Review?


End file.
